


Pepper's Professionalism

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buy steve a vowel, he needs a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results.





	Pepper's Professionalism

After lunch, Steve was not in the mood for company. So far, he'd managed to annoy Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Clint.  
Maybe he should just stay in his quarters until things cooled off. 

He decided to make a quick stop by the Tower's library first. They had copies of the New York Times and Washington Post, which he liked to read when he had the chance. Tony scoffed at him wanting the old-fashioned version, but for once Steve wasn't thinking about impressing the man or getting along.

The door to the library slid open as he approached. He paused, seeing Pepper sitting at a table, a stack of books next to her. "Miss Potts." He inclined his head. 

She looked up, her lips twitching. "Hello, Steve. " 

He walked around to the periodicals section. "Did they get the Times in yet, do you know?"

"Oh. Yes, I think Danica's copying it." She gestured toward the far end of the room, where a copier and printer stood. "There was an article in it she thought her son might like to read." 

A woman in a wheelchair was removing a sheet of paper from the copy tray. Steve was taken aback when he got a closer look at her. She'd suffered an amputation; both her legs were gone below the knee. 

"Is she a friend of yours?" he asked Pepper, low-voiced.

"Danica? Not particularly, I don't mean we don't get along but I don't see much of her. She transferred to the night shift when Happy needed a supervisor on the overnights." 

"She works here...in the security department? You're having me on."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve knew they were a mistake. 

Why didn't he just have Pepper staple his mouth shut and call it a day???

"No, I'm not. She's a veteran. She actually was a soldier longer than you were; she served for almost ten years before she lost her legs. I assure you, she's well qualified for her job."

"But..." 

"And she's not deaf, Mr. Rogers. Nor does her being unable to walk impair her ability to use a gun. You might want to keep that in mind."

Steve slunk away, feeling like he'd been whacked on the nose with said newspaper.


End file.
